The Cat and the Bat
by Dr.CraneSlaysDemonsForJedi
Summary: Catwoman has a mysterious new apprentice and they're both bringing trouble to Gotham. As her personal and crime life collide with the boy wonder's will she keep quiet when a plot to kill Batman and Robin is revealed, which side will she choose? R
1. New Girl in Town

**Hi! Starwarsrocks1234 here with a Batman story. I will be introducing a new character.  
**

**Disclaimer I own nothing and it saddens me.  
**

Gotham City Gotham North High School Monday October 24th 8:45 a.m.

''All right, class, this Alice Kyle. She transferred here from Ohio on a scholarship program. Make her feel welcome.'' Miss Wilson said at the front of the classroom. The class paid attention as the new girl came in.

Many people in the classroom held back a laugh as they inspected Alice. Many people except Dick Greyson, who had to stop himself from gasping a-loud at her name. _Kyle,_ he thought,_ Someone with the same last name as Catwoman shows up when Catwoman gets an apprentice? That can't be a coincidence.  
_

Catwoman's new helper had given him a pretty nasty cut with her claws last night.

_Flashback_

_''Robin, where are you,'' Batman had yelled, from somewhere in the warehouse.  
_

_''I'm over here, Batman. I've got Catwoman cornered,'' he had shouted back.  
_

_The feline themed villain smirked.  
_

_''You know, Bird Boy, corner a cat get scratched,'' she hissed.  
_

_''Silena, your weapons are in the other corner, your badly injured, and you have no where to go. Do you really need to threaten me,'' Robin asked, cockily.  
_

_''I wasn't talking about me, Bird Brain,'' she purred.  
_

_Sudddenly, Robin felt a kick land to his side and it sent him flying. He landed on his stomach to see a masked girl, his age, stand above him. She had a purple mask whose tips flew off the sides of her face. Her bangs covered the left half of her mask. She wore cat ears and a zip up purple jump suit, which, unlike Catwoman's, was zipped up all the way. She had a cross bow gun strapped to her hip and she was smirking at him. Her knee high black converse were also painted purple.  
_

_''Dumb move, Bird Boy,'' she said.  
_

_''So was that costume,'' he said.  
_

_''Says the boy in Spandex,'' the girl snapped.  
_

_''Kitten,'' Catwoman yelled.  
_

_Kitten turned her head for a second and that was all Robin needed. He threw his legs around and tripped her. She fell on her back and grunted. Robin stood up, but she grabbed his ankle and pulled. He fell back to the ground. She rolled so that she was on top of him. He tried to reach his Bat-communicator secretly, but she saw him. The last thing Robin saw was her sharp claws slash his face.  
_

_End of flashback.  
_

Now, he had a scratch on his cheek as reminder of her. Alice looked exactly the same as Kitten, except without a mask and jumpsuit.

''Why don't you sit over there next to Mr. Greyson, dear,'' Miss Wilson said.

Alice nodded and walked over to him. Dick noticed one of the football players had stuck his foot out to trip her. She saw and smirked, slightly. As she came towards him she hoped lightly over his foot and kicked his school bag into the back wall.

''Holy shit,'' he yelled.

Alice brushed off her skirt as the boy looked at her, mouth opened. Dick rolled his eyes. She took her seat next to Dick, in the back of the room, as Miss Wilson started class. Dick was still staring at her. Alice started filing her nails as the teacher began class. Dick's stomach started doing back flips as her glared at the nail file. After about five minutes, Alice let out an aggravated sigh and put her hands in her lap.

''Would you like to tell me why your staring at me,'' she whispered, as the lights went out in the room and a movie began.

''Sorry, you look really familiar,'' he whispered back.

''All right, well next time take a picture. It will last longer,'' she snapped back.

''Oh well sorry, your highness. I didn't mean to interrupt your royal nail filing,'' he retorted.

''Oh, you didn't. By the way, nice face,'' she said.

''Screw you.''

''Screw you!''

Just then the football player from earlier threw a note at her. Alice looked up to see the football player doing a wave with his body, motioning for her to read the note. She unfolded it and read it. Dick read it over her shoulder.

'_Hey babe, when you kicked my schoolbag, I was thinking where have you been all my life. Well, where have you been?_

She looked up at the football player and wrote a reply on the note. It read:

_Running from you. _

Alice stood and walked it back over to him. She made sure she wiggled her hips as she walked back to her seat. He looked over at her and she winked before he opened the note. Dick saw that Alice had gone back to filing her nails as the football player read it.

He heard an outraged grunt as he read the note. He saw Alice smirk as he looked back at them. A couple of the players buddies behind them smirked or laughed.

The lights came back on in the room and the movie ended. The bell rang and Alice and Dick packed and were about to leave, when Miss Wilson's voice caught them.

''Mr. Greyson, Miss Kyle, wait,'' the teacher said.

The two briefly glared at each other, as they turned.

''Now, Mr. Greyson, as you know, we have the Halloween dance coming up this Friday. And it is mandatory to bring a date,'' Miss Wilson said.

''Yeah, and,'' he asked.

''Well, since your father invented the scholarship program here, and since Miss Kyle won, I figured it would be... best for you two to go together. That way the school can get good feedback as well as your father. It would mean a lot to the school if you did,'' the teacher finished.

''No,'' Alice said.

''Yeah, no. Sorry teach,'' Dick said.

''Then you'll both be picked as king and queen and have to dance with each other in front of the entire school,'' Miss Wilson said.

Alice and Dick glared at each other.

''Fine,'' Alice said,''But I won't like it.''

She then stormed out the doorway and walked out the building.

_Cats and birds don't dance together_,'' she thought aggravated.

Dick just stormed out the room.

**Hope you liked! Review please.**


	2. Hurt and No Comfort

**Here's the next chapter for The Cat and The Bat. Seriously? 27 hits! R&R  
**

Gotham City Wayne Manor Batcave Wednesday October 26th 9:00 p.m.

''I still can't believe Miss Wilson expects me to go with _her_,'' Dick Greyson complained.

Bruce Wayne had been listening to him complain about the Halloween dance for two days straight.

''Nothing you can do about it. Deal with it,'' the Dark Knight said.

''You don't get what the big deal is! This is Catwoman's _apprentice_, Bruce. Catwoman!'' he yelled.

''We don't know that for sure,'' Bruce Wayne said, looking at the Batcomputer.

Truthfully, they did know it was true. But they couldn't prove it. Dick Greyson sighed and leaned back against the Batmobile.

''It could be worse,'' Bruce said,''She could be the Joker's apprentice.''

Dick smirked. That would be _way_ worse.

''Yeah, I guess.''

The alarm rang in the cave and both men were at alert. The Batcave's computer lit up and Robin groaned. Catwoman and her apprentice were in a museum, robbing it.

''Let's go,'' Bruce Wayne said.

They had both already been in uniform so they just hoped in the Batmobile and left.

Gotham City Art Museum Wednesday October 26th 9:15 p.m.

''Come on, I want to go before the Bat gets here,'' Catwoman snapped.

''Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want to climb in the air vent,'' Kitten hissed.

The museum was closed for the night and the room containing a diamond crown was locked. Catwoman was keeping look out as Kitten crawled through the cramped space.

She crawled until she saw the vent opening to the room. It was against the right wall and she opened it quietly, in case a security guard was around. Kitten dropped down and looked at the crown in front of her. She was about to walk towards it when an arm grabbed her. She whipped around to see Robin, Boy Wonder, glaring at her. She looked at the scratch on his face and smirked.

''Nice face. Get any more scratches on that side and I'll be calling you Two-Face,'' Kitten said.

''Ya know, it's funny. A girl in my class said something really similar to that,'' the Boy Wonder said.

''Hmm, she has eyes. Nice,'' Kitten said.

''She said it sarcastically,'' Robin said.

Kitten got on her tip toes and leaned in so that her lips were next to Robin's ear.

''But I wasn't.''

She moved away and felt Robin's grip loosen for a moment. She took the opportunity to punch the Boy Wonder in the face, knocking him into the wall. He fell down, knocked out. Kitten smirked.

_What a loser_, she thought.

She skipped towards the crown's case, when her ear piece went off with a loud, electronic beep.

''Ah,'' she said, as she placed two fingers on it.

''Get your ass back here now,'' Catwoman screamed at her,''I'm blowing the place. Batman's here.''

''But I'm so close,'' Kitten began.

''Either get out now or get blown sky high. Your choice sweetie,'' Catwoman yelled hanging up.

Kitten ran towards the air vent. Robin was gone. She shrugged and crawled quickly through the vent system. She crawled towards the roof and kicked the vent open when she could see the night sky. Catwoman had obviously left because her motorcycle was gone. Kitten looked at the street below.

She was getting ready to jump when the building exploded and she found herself falling.

She closed her eyes tightly and prepared to die, when someone caught her in their arms. She opened her eyes when her feet toughed a building's roof.

She saw Robin standing there, with his arms folded across his chest. She glanced at him and he smirked.

''I'm not going to thank you for saving me,'' she said.

He smiled.

''I figured that. So where's Catwoman,'' he asked,''Shouldn't she have saved you?''

''Every girl for herself,'' Kitten said.

''In other words, she didn't bother,'' he said.

Kitten glared at him. Even though he was right, she didn't want to believe him. He reached out his hand towards her.

''It doesn't have to be this way,'' he said.

''Your related to Batman, right,'' she asked.

He nodded, hesitantly.

''And you would feel like you had to stick with him no matter what, right?''

''Not if he were treating me like crap,'' the Boy Wonder said.

''Well, villains in Gotham do play by a different code,'' she said, stepping towards the edge of the roof.

Before Robin could think, Kitten jumped to another roof. He watched her jump from building to building until she was out of sight. Then, he sighed.

''I hope she wises up,'' he said, then, he made his way back to the Batcave.

Silena Kyle's House 11:04 p.m.

''Oh good. You made it,'' Silena Kyle said, as her niece walked in. She was sitting on the couch watching T.V.

Alice Kyle, dressed as Kitten, glared at her aunt.

''You left me! I almost died,'' Alice yelled outraged.

''Batman was there! What was I supposed to do,'' she snapped back.

''Whatever, I'm going to bed,'' Alice said, storming up the stairs.

Silena Kyle rolled her eyes. Why did _she_ have to be stuck with the brat? Her parents died and Silena had only felt sorry for herself. Why did she ever sign as a legal guardian for the brat? She didn't know, but at least now she had someone to do her dirt work. That thought made her smile.

**So, yup. Catwoman's a bitch. R&R**


	3. No Treat, Just Trick

**So here's the next chapter.****Think this song when you read it. Help I'm Alive Metric Dubstep Remix. I got the idea for this story while listening toi] it.  
**

Gotham City Gotham North Gym October 31st 9:00 p.m.

Dick Greyson and Alice Kyle were in the very back of the gym. He was wearing a black tux with a dark, navy blue mask. She was wearing a black lace dress with a black lace mask. Her hair was in a bun and two pieces of hair were curled down on both side on her cheeks.

"All right, students, now its time to dance. So everyone pick a partner," the principal said.

Everyone had a partner within two seconds, except for Alice and Dick.

"Dance, with her," Bruce Wayne said in Dick Greyson's earpiece. Dick groaned, but stuck out his hand. Alice, reluctantly, took it. The two put themselves in a dancing position. After about two minutes of glaring at each other, Alice spoke.

"I'll take my earpiece out if you take yours out," she said. Dick looked at her in shock.

"Do it," Bruce said. Dick stared at her as she waited.

"On three," he said. Alice nodded once.

"One. Two. Three," she said.

They both took them out. She smiled, like it was a dumb move on his part. He glared at her.

"So are you going to tell me why you made me do that," he asked.

She smiled.

"Look," Alice purred,"I know that you know who I am. But I also know who you are." Dick shrugged.

He had expected that. But what he didn't expect was for Alice to tell him.

"Why are you telling me this," he asked. "I'm just curios as to why you haven't turned me in yet." she said.

Why didn't he turn her in? He didn't know. He guessed it was because he felt bad for her. She was living with a monster.

"Why are you a criminal," he asked. He watched as Alice's smirk fell from her face.

"You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine."

They stared ay each other. They were like fire and ice. They were both part of forced of nature, but on opposite ends of a very long line. One destroyed the other but neither was more powerful. The song was beginning to end

"Look, it's clear you're not going to turn me in,'' Alice whispered in Dick's ear,''So let's get one thing straight. Just because you feel bad for me and you saved me, doesn't mean I owe you. You and I both know that, in this town, villains are villains and heroes are heroes. So you better get your shit straight and wisen up or you're going to find yourself in a situation that even your big old Daddy Bats can't get you out of.''

The song ended and they parted. Dick was shaken by her words, but he couldn't show it. This was not going to end well and he knew it.

**Chapter 3**


End file.
